Secrets of the Blue
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year. She gets sorted into Slytherin and befriends Draco Malfoy. When deatheaters start being killed by someone from the 'dark side' Kahlori's past comes back to haunt her. More interesting then it sounds.
1. Prologue

HI!!! Ok, this is my first ever Harry Potter fic. I do not own Harry Potter; I do however own Dreea, Kahlori, Kokoru (the owl), Suz/Suzaku (the phoenix), Ravine (the raven), Karen, Kouran, and Kahlori's dad. Um, um, I guess that's it.

[Chase] NO IT'S NOT!!!

[Muka] YEAH!!! You forgot your new muse/assistant.

OH YEAH!!! I have now adopted Draco as my new assistant, also, Muka has come back (to all the people who have not read my more recent FY stuff Muka is a chibi demoness muse), and Chase will still be sticking around. Well anyway, on with the story.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Secrets of the Blue: Prologue

          The woman sneered down at the baby sleeping in the crib she was standing over. As the baby rolled over and sighed in her sleep the woman's sneer turned into a look of disgust. The woman then took her emerald encrusted thieves dagger out of her cloak and gripped it defiantly, holding it above the baby. When she drove it down a murky blue light enveloped the baby. The woman shrieked in pain and fell backwards; the light soon faded. 

            The woman sat where she landed, breathing heavily. She had never imagined the child could have this much power.  Footsteps were soon heard, and the door was flung open, light flooding into the room. The child's parents stood in the door way glaring at the woman. 

            The woman stood, and smirking, said to the mother, "Kouran, you cannot protect your precious Kahlori for very much longer. Lily and James are already dead." 

            The baby girl, Kahlori's, mother, Kouran, gasped. She then returned to glaring and enraged, yelled, "They would not fall to you, they're too powerful!"

            The woman tisked, "Now, now my dear Kouran, who ever said I killed them? Oh no, I had nothing to do with their death, Tom however, did."(1)

            Kouran gasped again, as a look of sheer terror and shock took over her face, "Karen how could you?"

            Karen smirked, "Easy, just like I can do this." She took out her wand, muttered a curse, and both parents were dead instantly. Karen looked at the bodies distastefully. She shook her head sadly and turned to the still sleeping Kahlori. She looked at the sleeping child and whispered, "Sure is a hard sleeper." Karen then walked over to the small child, wand in hand. However, before Karen could get within a foot of the young girl a white light enveloped the room and Kahlori was gone. 

*10 years later*

            A woman about 33 stood cooking breakfast. Two owls flew in through the window to deliver the morning post. One owl was white, while the other was a midnight, velvet black. The woman turned to the black owl and smiled, "Hello Kokoru, Kay (2) will be happy to see you." A phoenix and raven both flew down the stairs. The woman smiled and shook her head, "Speak of the devil." 

            An eleven year old girl with shoulder length brown hair, blue-green-grey eyes, and a somewhat twigish body walked down the stairs gracefully, well, until she slipped and fell down the rest of the steps on her butt. The woman fought back a giggle. 

            The young girl sat on the floor pouting. "Dreea, it's not funny!" the young girl shouted indignantly. 

            Dreea smiled but simply let it go. She then remembered the owls. "Oh, Kahlori, guess who's here," she said motioning behind her with her head. 

            Kahlori's eyes lit up when she saw the midnight colored owl. She ran over to the owl and excitedly exclaimed, "Kokoru! You're back!" She then noticed the piece of parchment tied to the owl's leg. She blinked, "What's this?" She took the note and started to read. 

            Dreea walked over and started to read as well. When done reading she smiled at her god-daughter, "That's great, Silver Academy (3), your mum went there in her first two years before she transferred to Hogwarts." 

            Kahlori eyes lit up, "Really?"

            Dreea nodded, "Mm-hm." She then took the young girls face in her hand, seriousness covering her face. "You are growing up to look just like you mum. I can promise you that in the end you will be every bit, if not more, powerful than her with the proper training. Silver will help you, got that?"

            "Yes ma'am," Kahlori stated dumbly.

            Dreea smiled again and, letting go of Kahlori's face, stood straight. "Good. First we'll eat, then we can go buy your school supplies," she said cheerfully, going back to cooking.

            Kahlori sighed and plopped down into a chair. Closing her eyes she muttered, "How confusing can one day get?"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(1) That whole conversation has to do with Voldemort killing Harry's parents. They died only a few hours before Karen killed Kahlori's parents.

(2) Kay is a nickname Dreea uses for Kahlori sometimes.

(3) Silver Academy is a wizarding school I came up with. It's up in Ireland.

Anyway, how was my prologue? I'm doing pretty well with my progress on the first chapter, especially considering I'm working on 2 other stories plus school right now.

[Draco] When do I get to make my appearance? 

In the next chapter.

[Draco] OK!!

[Chase] Do I get to show up?

No, but you ARE in my other two stories so don't be selfish.

[Chase] OK!!!

[Draco, Chase] WE LOVE THAT WE'RE IN STORIES!!! *starts dancing together*

O.o;;; O………k……..

[Muka] Guys are SO weird.

You took the words right out of my mouth.

[Muka] Anyway, since the other two are busy, I'll say it. Please review, it would mean a lot to Mommy Kanoi and would encourage her to write more.

YEP!! Anyway, it's late and I'm tired, I've got school in the morning too, so I need to go to bed so I can at least get a little bit of sleep(As it stands I'll only be getting about 4 hours and 15 minutes of sleep).


	2. Chapter 1 A New Student

[Kanoi] ^^ It's finally up after a long time, YAY!!! Sorry this took so long, having 8 unfinished fics and trying to finish them all is hard, BUT I'LL DO IT!!!

[Draco] She's a bit insane at the moment.

[Kanoi] DRAKKIE!!!! *glomps Draco*

[Draco] AH!!!

[Chase] Who here thinks she got high off of the cinnamon sugar?

[All 4] *raise hands*

[Muka] *sighs* Well enjoy this chapter.

[Kanoi] THEY'D BETTER!!! I STAYED UP UNTIL 4:15 IN THE MORNING TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER DESPITE BEING EXAUHSTED AND HAVING SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!!

[Muses] *roll eyes*

_---------------------------------_

            All the students at Hogwarts, not including first years, waited for the sorting ceremony to end and the welcoming feast to begin, which wouldn't be long since they were on the last person. 

            "RAVENCLAW!!" the old hat's voice boomed. The small boy hopped off the stool and scampered to his house's table. 

            Dumbledore then stood, for what students thought, was to start the feast. Dumbledore cleared his throat,(A/N:[Draco] Which you need to stop doing. [Kanoi] Oh shut up.) "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year I'm happy to announce that along with the first years, we have a new student with us. She will be joining our fifth years and has come from Silver Academy. Her name is Kahlori Hollin." 

            A skinny girl with long light brown hair that was pulled back in a somewhat sloppy half pony tail, though it somehow still managed to look good, looked around shyly at everyone. 

            Dumbledore then continued, "She will now be sorted into a house." As soon as that was said everyone in the Great Hall turned quiet. Not used to the attention, Kahlori blushed a light pink, which was very noticeable on her pale, milky skin. She then sat down on the stool and had the hat placed on her head.

            Instead of its usual babble it was quiet, and it stayed that way. Getting slightly insecure, Kahlori looked around. She then locked eyes with ones much like her own, the eyes of Draco Malfoy. They continued to stare at each other, unnoticed, for about ten more seconds before they were jerked back to reality by the bellow of the hat shouting "SLYTHERIN!!"

            The hat was removed and she walked to the Slytherin table, taking a seat at the end. The feast then began. 

            Kahlori did not put any food on her plate, only drank her pumpkin juice(A/N:Trust me, this is important later on). Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked up and stood behind her. Either she didn't notice, or if she did she was doing a good job of ignoring them. Getting sick of standing, Draco and his bodyguards sat down. 

            The witch turned and looked at Draco unemotionally, "How may I help you?"

            Draco took a minute to reply, shocked to see such a cold look come from her. It sis not last long, however, as he soon regained his smug look.  "I take it you have no friends here," it was more a statement then a question.

            Kahlori took a sip of her pumpkin juice and gave him a look as to say "And your point is?"

            Draco held out his hand and genuinely smiled, "Want to be friends?"

            This time it was Kahlori's turn to be surprised. She looked at him suspiciously, "This isn't a joke is it?"

            Draco looked hurt, "Of coarse not."

            Against her better judgment Kahlori shook his hand making the friendship official. 

            Later that night, after the feast, everyone went to their common room. The Slytherins were talking, catching up with friends, and trying to meet the new student. 

            Crabbe turned to the new student, "So what is Silver Academy?"

            Kahlori's gray eyes glazed over as she remembered her old school, and for a moment Draco thought he saw a hint of sorrow but it soon disappeared. "Silver," she started, "is a very prestigious magic school in Scotland; it's very small though so they can't accept many students. It's also got the best of the best going there."

            Not catching the important part of the conversation, Goyle blurted out, "You don't sound like you're from Scotland."

            The young woman giggles, and amused, said, "That's because I'm not, my home is in London." 

            Draco sighed and brought up the important part, "If its standards are so high how did you get in?"

            The witch simply shrugged, "Not quite sure about that myself."

            A high-pitched, annoying, shrill voice squealed, "Dracooooo, I missed you!!!"

            Draco sighed, "Hello Parkinson."

            Pansy then spotted Kahlori and glared. Kahlori glared back. 

            Kahlori then stood abrubtably, "I think I'll go to bed, it's getting late, goodnight." With that said she went up to the girls' dormitory.

            Once there she flopped down on her bed and pulled a picture out from a pocket in her robes. She smiled and her eyes started to tear up. However, her moment alone as Millicent Bulstrode walked in. Millicent walked over to the other witch and smiled. 

            "Um, may I sit down?" Millicent asked awkwardly. 

            "Go right ahead," Kahlori said boredly, uncaring attitude returning.

            Millicent sat down and said, "Don't worry about Pansy, she's just jealous because Draco's being nicer to you then he is to her. By the way, I'm Millicent Bulstrode, nice to meet you." She put her hand out, smiling. 

            Kahlori smiled back and shook the bigger witch's hand. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Kahlori Hollin."

            That next morning Kahlori and Millicent both woke up early, so Millicent gave Kahlori a tour of the school.  In spite of the tour they still arrived to breakfast early. The only other people in the great hall were Hermione and Draco. Millicent and Kahlori both took seats across from the young Malfoy without him noticing. 

            A few minutes later Draco looked up from his reading only to see the two young women in front of him; he scram like a little five year old girl and fell out of his seat from the surprise.

            This cause Hermione to look up from her homework over to the Slytherin table, she simply rolled her eyes. The two Slytherin girls blinked, and then realized what had happened. Millicent burst out laughing, and Kahlori, trying to hold back her laughter, simply grinned. The gray eyed witch then looked under the table, and upon spotting Draco teasingly said, "You all right, Dragon?"

            Draco scowled and got up; once seated he glared at the two girls. 

            Kahlori then offered a kind smile. "Hey, don't worry about it, everyone klutzes out at one point or another. It could've been worse; at least there weren't many people around." Draco admitted, in his mind at least, that what she said made sense, but refusing to feed her ego simply sniffed indignantly. 

            They started a conversation a few minutes later; mostly Kahlori asked questions about the teachers and classes. After about fifteen minutes, more people started to come into the Great Hall, Pansy Parkinson among them. Pansy came in and sat down next to Draco. Upon noticing Kahlori, Pansy wrapped her arms possessively around Draco and glared at the gray eyed girl. Kahlori sighed tiredly. 

            She then stood and simply stated, "I'll see you guys in class."

            Millicent quickly asked, "But aren't you hungry?"

            Kahlori faked a very believable smile and said, "No, I'm not a big breakfast person." She then turned and left the Great Hall. Once far from where she had come from, Kahlori leaned against a wall to think.

            She hated having to lie to them, but she couldn't very well tell them the truth- not now at least. She sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. She then decided she would go to her dorm for a short nap before class. With that decided she then pushed off the wall only to collide into the tall, broad body of one Ron Weasley. She fell to the floor, a bit shaken. She muttered an apology and was surprised to find Harry Potter holding his hand out to help her up. She took it and once on her feet thanked him. Harry nodded in acknowledgment.  He then started to the Great Hall, Ron nagging him about helping a Slytherin. 

            Kahlori blinked and suddenly realized she could only see clearly out of one eye. She cursed upon realizing she had lost a contact. She sighed and started toward the dungeons. 'Well,' she thought, 'guess I'll have to wear my glasses.'

_-----------------------------------------_

[Kanoi] Gah, finally. That took forever to type. My back hurts now. And there were too many damn distractions.

[Chase] You complain a lot, you know that?

[Kanoi] Oh, shut up feasel boy.

[Muka] Hehe.

[Kanoi] Guess I'd better go now, Shady's getting ready to kill me because I won't RPG with her.  Draco, I'll leave you with the last words.

[Draco] You like? You review. By the way, we'd all like to thank the person who reviewed the last chapter. 


End file.
